Feeling The Earl's Side
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: "Kau harus melindungiku, tanpa mengkhianatiku sampai dendamku terbalaskan, kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku, kau tidak boleh berbohong kepadaku." /dan detik itu pula, anda menempatkan posisinya sebagai orang /makhluk/ yang penting bagi anda, Earl / Oneshoot, Complete. Mind to RnR?


"Kau harus melindungiku, tanpa mengkhianatiku sampai dendamku terbalaskan,"

"Kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku,"

"Kau tidak boleh berbohong kepadaku."

Tiga permintaan terkesan egois dilontarkan oleh seorang Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Permintaan egois nan tamak kepada iblis yang baru saja ia angkat menjadi _butler_ /_pion_/ setianya.

..

..

..

Feeling; The Earl's Side

‒_You shall never leave my side, no matter what. 'Cause I'm your master, for eternity_‒

..

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Sebastian M. / Ciel P.

Romance, Supernatural

WARNING: Fanon, OOCs, Typos, and /of course/ BL hints~

..

..

..

"Selamat pagi, _Bocchan_."

Sang _butler_ berkata. Kedua tirai disibakkan ke samping jendela, membuat cahaya matahari masuk dan menyinari kamar tidur tuan mudanya yang kini telah terbangun dari buaian mimpi, duduk di ranjangnya dan mengeliat pelan, penyegaran sendi yang kaku dan pendinginan pikiran setelah ia bangun tidur.

"Teh hari ini, _Earl Grey_ dari _Jackson's Tea_." butlernya menyiapkan secangkir teh untuknya. _Early morning tea_, seperti biasa.

Masih dengan setengah kesadaran, sang _Earl_ duduk di pinggir ranjang sementara si pelayan mengganti baju tidurnya dengan pakaian formal sehari-harinya. Setelah itu ia meminum tehnya.

"Pagi ini anda akan latihan dansa bersama Nyonya Rose," kata butlernya.

"Setelah itu anda akan mengulang pelajaran Bahasa Perancis yang tugasnya telah Profesor Raphael berikan kepada anda."

"Siang ini proposal Funtom dari Divisi Mainan harus anda periksa dan anda tanda tangani."

"Malamnya tidak ada jadwal untuk anda."

Sungguh monoton kehidupannya. Setelah sarapan, ia akan latihan dansa. Setelahnya belajar, setelah itu _Elevenses_, lalu bekerja, lalu _Tea Time_, kerja lagi, lalu makan malam, dan tidur setelah ia melewati satu hari dengan jadwal-jadwal itu. Yah, kurang lebih itulah agendanya bila ia sedang tak menerima tamu ataupun menyelesaikan tugas―kasus yang dikirim oleh Paduka Ratu dalam apresiasinya sebagai Anjing Penjaga Ratu.

Ah, tetapi tak apa bila ada Sebastian Michaelis, butler setianya yang akan menemaninya selama ia hidup. Ya, selama Ciel Phantomhive hidup.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Ciel seraya menghabiskan tehnya. Ia memberikan cangkir itu kepada Sebastian, lalu segera beranjak keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Ya, untuk sarapan.

"Anda lumayan aneh hari ini, _Bocchan_."

Sebuah komentar, dan Ciel menoleh kepadanya seraya menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa yang aneh?"

Sebastian menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis. "Lupakan saja."

Ditanggapi dengan dengusan pelan Ciel.

..

..

..

"Gerakan anda kurang lembut, _Earl_. Anda tidak boleh kaku."

Ciel berusaha menahan kesabarannya saat latihan dansa hari ini. Entahlah, ia hanya kurang fokus. Pengarahan serta komentar Nyonya Rose terhadap latihannya entah mengapa membuat Ciel ingin latihannya segera berakhir.

Sungguh, jika saja Sebastian yang melatihnya...

_Hah! Apa yang kupikirkan―_

"Huwaa!"

"_Earl_! Anda baik-baik saja?" Nyonya Rose berlutut khawatir di depan Ciel yang terjatuh karena salah langkah. _Ini baru pertama kali_, pikir wanita itu. Biasanya _Earl _jarang melakukan kesalahan.

"Err... maafkan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Ciel atas kecerobohannya. Ini aneh, mengapa hanya gara-gara Sebastian...

_(―dan detik itu pula, anda menempatkan posisinya sebagai orang /makhluk/ yang penting bagi anda_, Earl_―)_

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan dansanya, _Earl_."

..

..

..

"Profesor Raphael berhalangan hadir hari ini, _Bocchan_―"

Ciel menulikan kedua pendengarannya dari informasi itu. Ia menatap bosan ke arah buku-buku yang kini bertumpuk di meja kerjanya. Yang benar saja?!

"―Jadi, ini adalah tugas yang harus anda selesaikan untuk minggu depan. Selama itu beliau tidak bisa hadir untuk mengajar anda karena ada suatu urusan. Jadi―"

Dan bagian ini, sungguh ia tak ingin mendengarnya.

"―saya akan mengawasi anda mengerjakan tugas di jam pelajaran anda."

Jika saat ini ia tengah mengantongi revolvernya, ia bersedia bunuh diri daripada belajar dengan Sebastian sebagai pengawasnya.

Sebuah helaan napas meluncur. "...Baiklah..." sesaat kemudian, goresan pena mengisi keheningan di ruang kerja mereka, dengan keseriusan Ciel menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sesekali, ia melirik _butler_nya yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya.

_(―Berlainan dengan egonya, hatinya menginginkan agar butlernya tetap disampingnya. Menemaninya dalam kebosanan akan gunungan tugas di hadapannya. Heh, tsundere―)_

"Sebastian," panggilnya setelah beberapa lama kemudian.

"Ya? Ada apa, _Bocchan_?"

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar lagi. "Membosankan. Bawakan aku teh dan kue kesini."

Kali ini dari sang butler. "Tidak boleh, _Bocchan_. _Elevenses_ masih jauh, sedangkan anda harus menyelesaikan tugas anda terlebih dahulu."

Perdebatan pun terjadi. "Aku tidak akan kosentrasi kalau tidak memakan makanan manis, Sebastian. Ini perintah."

Dan berakhir dengan kekalahan sang pelayan. "Baiklah, _Bocchan_. Mohon ditunggu sebentar." Ia menunduk hormat dan berjalan keluar dari kamar kerja.

Dengusan pelan pun terdengar. "Dasar..."

..

Tak lama kemudian, Sebastian kembali dengan kereta makan yang membawa teh dan dessertnya.

"Siang ini, Teh Darjeeling dari Perusahaan Second Flush." Dengan cekatan Sebastian menyajikan secangkir teh itu. "Untuk snacknya ada Fruit Pastry." Ia meletakkannya di hadapan Ciel, begitu pula dengan tehnya.

"Hm," Ciel menyeruput tehnya, lalu menyantap Fruit Pastry seraya menulis essay di lembar tugasnya. Dessert buatan Sebastian selalu membuatnya candu. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Sebastian membuat makanannya 'berasa' seperti ini.

Yah, apa jadinya jika _butler_ keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa membuatnya?

..

..

..

Selesai dengan seperempat tugasnya untuk seminggu, Ciel mendapat kejutan.

"CCIIIIEEELLL~~~~!"

Sebuah pelukan erat nan manis menyambutnya.

"Elizabeth! Apa yang―"

"CIEL! Aku kangen~" sebuah rajukan dari Elizabeth karena refleks Ciel, membuat mood Ciel sedikit rusak. Ia sebenarnya sedang tak ingin menemui―dan ditemui oleh tunangannya, sebenarnya.

_(―Tentu, semenjak kau menginginkan Sebastian lebih, kau tak peduli pada tunanganmu lagi, _Earl_―)_

Tetapi toh, ia tetap melayani Elizabeth. "Ayo kita berdansa, _Lady_."

Musik yang mengalun indah dari gramofon Phantomhive, mereka berdansa di ruang tengah. Elizabeth tersenyum senang dan membicarakan berbagai topik, sedangkan Ciel hanya tersenyum kecil _(―tanpa perasaan_) dan menanggapi topik itu sesekali.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Elizabeth tahu akan hal itu.

"Ciel... ada apa?" ia khawatir, sementara mereka masih terus berdansa. Ciel hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Dan semua ini, salah Sebastian, batinnya. Seorang manusia jatuh cinta kepada makhluk dari dunia lain―iblis. Sungguh hal yang klise. Hatinya berkata ia tak ingin Sebastian meninggalkannya. Ia tak ingin jiwanya dimakan olehnya. Ia ingin menjadi makhluk yang sama agar ia dapat hidup abadi bersamanya.

Ciel tak pernah seragu ini. Seingatnya ia pernah mendeklarasikan pernyataannya bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah ragu-ragu dalam mengambil keputusan.

(_Ia akan kalah jika ragu-ragu mengambil keputusan. Ia mengorbankan apapun agar tujuannya tercapai. Demi mencapai kemenangan, karena ia adalah raja dalam permainan mereka. __**Ia. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Kalah**_)

Tetapi pada akhirnya, keraguan itu membuat Ciel kalah dalam perasaaan hatinya kepada Sebastian.

"_Nee_, Ciel―"

"―Maaf."

Elizabeth tersentak. Mereka berhenti berdansa, walau musik tetap mengalun.

Mereka tak bersuara dalam keheningan sesaat itu. Ciel menarik Elizabeth ke pelukannya _(yang dipeluk tentu saja heran―dan khawatir akan tindakannya yang tak biasa itu)._

"Maaf," _untuk semuanya. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi._

Akhirnya sang _Earl_ bertekuk lutut kepada iblis setianya.

..

..

..

"Aku ingin makan malam di taman."

Sebastian tersentak. Tidak biasanya tuan mudanya ingin menyantap hidangan makan malamnya di halaman Mansion Phantomhive. Meskipun begitu, Sebastian tetap menuruti keinginan masternya. Lagipula kuntum mawar putih kesukaan tuan mudanya sudah mekar. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang harum dengan aroma semerbak mawar putih mereka.

(_Kedengarannya romantis. Seperti Ciel ingin makan-malam-berdua-hanya-ditemani-oleh-butlernya. Tanpa Bard, tanpa Finny, tanpa MeyRin. Oh, tanpa Tanaka, tentu saja._)

"Baik. Akan saya siapkan. Silahkan ditunggu, _Bocchan_." Sang _butler_ menunduk hormat, lalu meninggalkan ruang kerja tuan mudanya.

Ciel menghela nafas, dan bertopang dagu di meja kerjanya. Tumpukan dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya ia abaikan. Tak berniat menyentuhnya―apalagi untuk ia tanda tangani.

"Aaarrgh!" dengan kasar, ia menyentakkan semua dokumen itu hingga berserakan. Persetan dengan tugasnya. Ia lelah sekarang.

Ciel duduk dengan gusar di kursinya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh lembut penutup matanya, yang menyembunyikan iris berukiran tanda perjanjian mereka.

"...Sebastian..."

..

..

..

"Ini hidangan pembukanya, Magical Salad."

Ciel menatap sepiring salad yang diletakkan Sebastian di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat garpunya, lalu memasukkan beberapa sayuran ke dalam mulutnya. "...Enak..."

Sebastian menunduk hormat. "Terima kasih, _Bocchan._"

Ciel mengangkat serbetnya ketika ia menghabiskan separuh dari isi piring itu―menandakan _aku sudah selesai dengan _appetizer. Sebastian mengambilnya, lalu menggantinya dengan sepiring Roasted Chicken. "Silahkan, _Bocchan_."

Ia mengangkat garpunya, dan memotong ayam panggang itu menjadi potongan kecil, lalu melahapnya dengan tenang. Angin berhembus sesuai irama makan malamnya. Ditemani semerbak aroma mawar putih yang rupanya begitu menjerat mata dalam kecantikannya.

Sebastian memetiknya satu, ternyata. Ia memberikannya kepada tuan mudanya. "Untuk anda, _Bocchan_..." ia tersenyum tipis.

Ciel terkejut, hampir menjatuhkan alat makannya yang ia genggam, memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau―dasar iblis."

Toh, akhirnya ia menerimanya juga.

―_heh, tsundere._

Cukup. Ciel tak ingin Sebastian melakukan hal-hal yang berada di luar pikirannya. Ia mengangkat serbetnya, membuat Sebastian heran.

"_Bocchan_―"

"Sebastian." Sang _Earl_ memotong. Ia menggigit pelan bibirnya. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Sang butler hanya berdiri dengan patuh di sampingnya, siap mendengarkan.

"...Aku..." ia menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras.

"...Bagaimana seandainya, kalau dendamku terbalaskan, apakah kau masih tetap ingin memakan jiwaku?"

..

_Dalam nyanyian angin, diiringi kelopak mawar putih yang berhamburan mengikuti arah angin._

_Sang _Earl _berharap._

..

Sebuah senyum terulas, mata sang iblis memancar. Ia mengelus tanda perjanjian di balik sarung tangan yang ia kenakan.

"Tentu saja, selama mewujudkan pencapaian anda, saya akan tetap setia di sisi anda. Dan itu semua tentu harus ada bayarannya..."

_.._

_Harapan yang tentu saja mustahil. Heh, salahnya sendiri ia memiliki perasaan itu._

_.._

Kehilangan akalnya, Sebastian membelai lembut pipi, dan penutup mata Ciel. "Jiwa anda yang sungguh lezat itu..." seringai ala iblis. "Adalah bayarannya."

Karena Sebastian masih memiliki estetikanya sebagai iblis.

_.._

_Detik itu pula, Ciel mengetahui jawabannya. Sebenarnya ia tahu, namun memilih pura-pura melupakannya. Dan itu sakit._

_.._

_Ciel tahu, ia akan kalah pada akhirnya._

_.._

_.._

_.._

**END?**

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

My first's fanfiction in this fandom. Mind to review? ^^


End file.
